My Life's Light
by Midnighstar
Summary: Naruto was talked into getting a Myspace account. When he accepted a friend he didn’t know that it’d be the love of his life. A NarutoxHinata story. WARNING! Later chapters will have DRAMA, ANGST, SEX, DRUGS, ALCOHOL AND ABUSE with a dash of humor.
1. To persuade and conqure

My Life's Light

Summery: Naruto was talked into getting a Myspace account. When he accepted a friend he didn't know that it'd be the love of his life. A NarutoxHinata story. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter one: To persuade and conquer

"Come on Naruto, _everybody_ has a Myspace!" Kiba exclaimed. This was his fifth attempt today to try to get Naruto to get a Myspace account.

"No Kiba. That site is just evil. It's just screaming **'Hear I am!! Oh please come and molest me!'** I'm sorry but I have a dream and it won't come true if I'm killed."

"You idiot! You have a protected profile since we're 15! Not until we're either 17 or 18 will our profile be set for the public-and that's only if you want it to be! Which means only our friends can view our page. Not to mention you can _choose_ what information you give out and your friends, after all its not like your expected to put everything out there."

Naruto sat back taking in what Kiba said.

"I still don't know about this Kiba, I mean…what if something happens? It'd be my luck I would be the one out of a thousand who gets stalked."

"There is not a soul who would want to stalk _you_."

"Oh jeez thanks."

"Sasuke has one. He's got a ton amount of friends." Kiba said knowing this would strike a nerve with Naruto, considering anything Sasuke can do, he can do better.

"Sasuke has one? _Sasuke_? I don't believe you." Odd for someone who's always saying 'Believe it!'

"Let me see your computer and I'll show you."

Kiba logged onto the website, typed his email address and password in and it brought up his friends page. Various things saying he had comments waiting to be viewed and unread messages.

"103 friends? I bet you don't even know half of them." Naruto said under his breath.

"Hey! I know only 52 percent of them!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Big difference." came the sarcastic reply.

"Look hears Sasuke's." he used the mouse to point at the link.

"How can you tell?"

"His name, oh by the way, it'd be best if you don't post a picture of yourself…since your so big on the 'will I get hurt' bit. Surprisingly Sasuke dose the same bit as well as _everyone _else at our High school."

"Okay…"

"Look." He said as he clicked on the link and it sent it to Sasuke's page. Of course to be expected from Sasuke, he had an all black background with the Uchiha symbol in the center. His music began to play before his page was fully loaded and of course it had to be 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool.

"Looks cool doesn't it? Look how many friends he's got! 769!" Kiba exclaimed and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. And then he sighed.

"Okay, Kiba. You win. Starting tomorrow I'll have a Myspace but until then, leave. I got to get to bed, Kakashi told me if my grades drop any lower he's kicking me off of the football team." at this Kiba laughed.

"You and your precious foot ball…I swear you're worse then that Golum creature. Quick question, do you like it more than your ramen?" Kiba asked with a serious face, which had a pillow attached to it thanks to Naruto.

"Of course not! Now _leave_!" he said shutting Kiba out of his room.

Naruto sighed once again as he leaned against the door. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

A/N: I know that Hinata wasn't in this chapter but she will be the next. Also this was just a quick start, other chapters will be longer. ;; Please let me know what you think! I'd love to know.


	2. Lady Luck has no favorites

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, and NEVER will. TT

A/N: So sorry if this story sucks…I hope you get to warm-up to it. Not to mention my sorry excuse for the high school's name. Also this is happening around the begging of November.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lady Luck has no favorites

Naruto woke with the sound of the alarm clock blaring in his ears…he slept at the desk that night. Not on purpose but he was heavily burdened with the fact that if he didn't bring his grades up, his teacher would make sure he would kick them off the football team, him being the coach not to mention the English teacher, was sadly allowed to do that. Just when Naruto thought Kakashi was so _cool_, he goes and shows Naruto that he is truly the teacher and will discipline him.

"Go **die** somewhere…" he whined he glared at the alarm clock. Why? What exactly is the point of ninth grade? It was a freaking review of your first **eight** years in school!!!

Getting up and stretching all the tight muscles that had formed from him sleeping at the desk that night. He made his way to the shower, and got all dirt and sweat out of his neon blonde hair from yesterday's practice. Making sure he didn't touch his shoulder too much. He had hurt it when he tackled Sasuke; of course Sasuke probably had a brushed-burn knee.

Emerging from the bathroom Naruto noticed he took a little _much_ time in the shower. Quickly running to his dressers he decided to just wear his favorite pair of faded jeans, and had put on a plane white tee-shirt. Simple enough, but it was missing something…he reached over and put on his orange hoodie. Yup, it was missing that. The orange kind of defined him, since it was bright and wild yet simple and innocent.

Running out the door he paused to take one last look at himself. Puberty was starting to shine on him a little. He had gotten a little taller…well he went from 4'11 to 5'6 within two years. According to Kakashi, he would probably grow another 4 inches before he was fully grown. Then grabbing a breakfast bar he jetted out the door. Normal kids usually left 15 minuets ago…the boys were probably tired of waiting for him and most likely left without him.

Slightly jogging down the street he noticed Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji, Gaara, Neji, and Lee walking on ahead. What he didn't notice was Kiba coming up in back of him. Before Naruto knew it he was running while carrying Kiba on his back.

"What! Are! You! **Doing**!?" Naruto said as he came to a stop. He could hear the others laughing loudly.

"What? You don't remember doing this to me a little while back? Besides we're both late so I figured that you have enough energy for the both of us to give me a lift." Kiba said with an innocent face. But Naruto knew…behind that mask was a snickering, conniving person.

"You're such a jerk!" Naruto was now frustrated. Stomping away towards the others he heard Kiba trying to apologize and saying stuff like 'What's your problem?'.

"Hey Naruto, how was your sleep?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto came to walk steadily beside him.

"Horrible. I slept at the desk studying." Naruto said giving Sasuke a glare. How is it he could juggle football and have perfect grades?

"Damn, sounds too troublesome for me."

"You're a friggin genius! It shouldn't be hard for you!" he snapped at Shikamaru.

"Jeez, Naruto are you going through 'PMS' or what?" Kiba asked him as he came up beside Naruto.

"Sorry, its just I'm stressed." You could tell to. Usually his eyes were so bright of a blue, they were now dull. His hair usually in a odd spiky star-head shape was starting to kind of droop down a little bit. Not to mention he was starting to form circles under his eyes that had Gaara a little worried.

"Maybe you should take it easy…" Neji suggested voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Can't and won't not until my spot on the team is final."

"He can't kick you off…can he?" Lee asked. Naruto sighed.

"Sucks to be you loser."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto was starting to get into a better mood. Leave it to Sasuke to do it with a rude comment.

Nearing the high school there stood a waiting Iruka at the gates. He didn't look to happy. Apparently he was waiting for them.

"The bell has already rung for homeroom. I suggest if you don't want Saturday detention, you'll quickly get to homeroom and _quietly_ understood? I'm actually covering up for you because if Dr. Tsunade finds out your late she'll suspend you."

"Thanks Mr. Umino!" they quickly got away while they still could.

Once they were in the school they slowed their pace down.

"How important is homeroom anyways? I mean Mr. Hatake **knows** we almost never miss so he should understand…right?" Lee asked again. Naruto made a mental note in his head that Lee always must ask a question to reassure himself.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sasuke was the only to voice his opinion.

Of course when they got to the class everyone turned to look a them. Naruto just grinned and waved, everybody else just tried to blend in.

"Nice to see you can join us. Just when I was going to mark you absent." Kakashi Hatake, their homeroom and English teacher as well as the coach of any sport in Kunia High spoke in his sarcastic manner. Naruto remembered something with their teacher.

"No, a black cat crossed our paths so we had to go the long way." He said with a smile. He noticed Kakashi's eyebrow twitch.

"Very well then." And with that the homeroom bell rang, dismissing the teens to their first period class. Luckily most of them had English so they had to stay behind, all of them besides Kiba and Sasuke.

Naruto was walking to his seat when he noticed another kid sitting there. What was this? Fate had her cruel smile towards him today. He looked to be about a year older than him.

"Move." He said trying not to get mad.

"Naruto, sorry about that, his name's Kankuro and he's a junior. Um…for the time being why don't you sit next to Hinata?" Kakashi said from his desk scratching the back of his head.

"Okay."

Making his way over to her he noticed she looked out the window with a weird blush on her face. _'What the hell is her problem?'_ Hinata to Naruto was always nice, no doubt about that, but she was a sickly person. She always ran a fever and couldn't talk right. With a high voice and a sweet appearance mixed in with her shyness, she wasn't someone Naruto would really give a second glance. He however, hasn't seen her that much this year…in fact he hasn't really seen her at all. But something was different about her…something that wasn't there before summer break last year in middle school.

Granted she grew her hair longer. He actually liked it better longer, gave her more of a woman appearance but something defiantly was new…he blushed what he realized what it was. She had grown. Although not in height. He couldn't help but stare. Hinata went from one of the flattest girls to a _goddess_ in Naruto's mind. She must've seen where he was staring since she went even redder than before.

"Um, h-hi Naruto-kun." She said raising her shoulders and bringing her arms around the front so she could block out his stare. That's what woke him up.

"Oh! Hey Hinata. How are you?" he said with a grin.

"I'm g-good."

"You look it to." He didn't realize just how much his words had an impact on her. He then felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around ready to kill somebody when he noticed Neji's angry face. He picked up the paper ball and opened it up.

'**_Get your eyes off my cousin you sick bastard! Also Kakashi's getting impatient.'_** After he read that he looked up to see his favorite teacher looking at him with a very annoyed look. _'Damn Neji…you and your timing…'_.

"Now if you're done lets begin…"

--------------------

Naruto banged his head off his locker.

"Why dose there have to be so **many** different types of sentences?! It isn't like anybody uses them the right way anyways!"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." Shikamaru said from beside him.

Shikamaru may not have shown it, but he really did value friendship. Other than Chouji, Naruto was his best friend. He worried about him though. Naruto being so reckless he's bound to do something.

"Yea, well when you do let me know…damnit."

"What?"

"All that time I spent studying and doing homework, I left my math homework at home." He sighed as he banged his head off the locker again.

"Well…" Shikamaru said looking around.

"I've turned in almost every single assignment so if I don't turn it in today they won't jump on my back. Hear. Just make it look like _you_ did it okay?" Shikamaru asked as he was handing the paper to Naruto who looked to him as if he was his savior.

"Hey Naruto!" he heard Kiba's voice from down the hall.

"Eh?" he asked looking curious.

"Well I had computer class last period. I got done with that simple work, anyways! I did your Myspace for you! I tried to match it up to how much I know about you so I got Sasuke to help me. Your password by the way is ramen441 okay? I'll be by later on today to help you get some friends!" and with that he jogged off to his next class. Shikamaru looked to Naruto who had paled.

"Hey man…you alright?" he asked.

'_He asked **Sasuke**?! He asked Sasuke to help him…'_ was all Naruto could think. Before banging his head on the locker on last time.

"Oh gawd I am **so **screwed!"

* * *

A/N: Hey I'm so sorry if the chapter was extremely dry and pointless…I hope its alright. Also please excuse my sorry excuse for a high school name. There's this button on the page that you know you wanna hit…go on…a little lower…up. See that? Its called the review button. Let me know what you think 


	3. Getting to know the reings

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will T.T

A/N: Merry Christmas all. Sorry if it's kinda late but I was…juggling a ton of things during this holiday season. And we all know that after you end a holiday you **need** vacation to relieve yourself from the stress, and believe me that's exactly what I needed. As I had told my one friend, Christmas can't be Christmas if one of the foods aren't burnt, one of the kids aren't crying, the adults are bitching about something, you turn around and your seats gone and that one cousin you never liked is staring at you like _'What? You got up.'_. (Sighs) Yes Vacations sound very appealing right now. Well I'm going to shut up and well…let you read the story. Oh! Also I thought I should add, that Naruto's home now lol, sorry if that confuses anybody :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to know the reigns

Naruto sighed as he sat down. _'Somebody should sue Dr. Tsunade for how long she makes school…'_ came the curse from his mind. He could feel the nerve popping out of his head when he dumped his backpack out on the desk and three different text books came crashing on it. _'As well as the rest of the staff…this is child abuse!'_ Naruto never thought that he would be studying this hard, yet hear he was. All for his entertainment of crushing other people to the ground and throwing a ball to one side of the field to the other. Shaking away his thoughts he concentrated on the book in front of him.

Why? Why was it that he couldn't concentrate? Sure he's never been the one who's able to sit there for hours on end and listen to a bunch of bull crap but he was at least able to schoolwork..._ 'This is your first time in a **long** time that you're actually taking interest in school…'_ his subconscious spoke. He then remembered Kakashi saying at some point that he was a 'Hyperactive-Knucklehead-Brat' and several times Granny Tsunade threw him out of her office swearing he had 'ADHD'. (1)

Finally after two hours of torture he finished up History and learned that the Boston Tea Party wasn't a war after all…damn now he owed Sasuke 20 dollars. Speaking of Sasuke he remembered what had stressed him so much during the day. He cautiously glanced over at his computer, afraid that it might attack back. Slowly walking over to it he turned on the PC and the monitor and hoped and prayed that it wasn't going to be as bad as his intuition thought it would.

At long last the hour has come, would his faith in Sasuke and Kiba fly or lie broken on the floor. Opening up the sight he typed in his email and password, he was beyond nervous. He remembered Kiba countless times checking up on his Myspace so he kinda knew what to do. He saw what his display name and chuckled at it 'The worlds Greatest'…that just reeked of Sasuke. Maybe he could trust them. Naruto decided that it was best to edit his profile and change whatever it was that they had in store for him.

For the **Headline** of course…it said 'Believe it!' his respect for Kiba and Sasuke grew just a little…they remembered his favorite saying but then again who _didn't_. He then looked to the** About Me** section and saw what it said but gave a little frown. 'Hi all! I'm a 5'7, I'm not that hard to get along with considering I can relate with almost everyone. Don't get me mad and I won't ruin your ear drums. I'm blue-eyed blonde and yes…it show in how I act.' Naruto cringed at the joke Sasuke usually made of how very blonde he can act.

Scrolling down he saw that everything was fine. They didn't try to say he was gay, they didn't make him out to be this terrible person and they kept everything very much how he would put it. Well, he learned that Kiba and Sasuke can be trusted. Going back to the main page, interested to see what his profile actually looked like, he was curious as to what they put up as his background. When he clicked on profile he almost had a heart attack. Little Elmo's stared back at him. And they weren't just regular Elmo's, either. They had to be Elmo in diapers! His masculinity would be crushed forever if anybody knew it was him! And the embarrassment didn't stop there…_no_ the background song was even worse! The tune was very familiar then he heard 'I love you, you love me, we're a happy---(gunshots then Elmo's voice comes in) Shut the fuck up!' Naruto then blew after that.

"Oh **HELL** no!" he yelled while searching for his phone like a madman. Dialing the numbers frantically he waited patiently for Kiba to pick up.

"Hello?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" Naruto then heard laughter on the other end…two different kinds of laughter. Sasuke was there!

"What? You don't like Elmo anymore? Oh come one, if you give him a chance I'm sure you'll receive a hug."

"Kiba you are so wrong in so many ways that its disgusting! You guys were waiting for me weren't you?!"

"Yea…took you long enough."

"Shut the hell up."

"We'll be over in a few to help you change that. Also we can start searching for friends!"

"But I don't---"there was a dial tone on the other end. Hanging up the phone with such ferocity to scare a kitten he began muttering to himself.

"Damned backstabbers…"

* * *

A/N: So sorry if it was short. I hope not every chapter is going to be as pointless as this one. It's so short that I want to puke but I gotta get off the computer soon so…yea you catch my drift. Well hope you liked it. Take it for what its worth. 

(1) Was a complete and utter waste of space on this document but I needed a filler paragraph. I actually think this entire chapter was a filler.


	4. A spark of hope

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will T.T

A/N: So sorry about the delay in updating.

Chapter 4: A spark of Hope

* * *

Naruto pointed to his computer that held his Myspace profile page.

"Make it go away!" Kiba was red in the face from laughing so much and Sasuke just gave an evil smirk from the computer seat.

"So, Dobe, what do you want as your background and what's your favorite song?"

"Don't call me that Teme, and I don't know…something…"

"Loud, obnoxious and out of the ordinary?" Kiba cut in.

"Yeah…I suppose."

"Give me a minuet I think I know what he'll go for."

"Okay while he's doing that…Naruto. Be honest. Do you still have a crush on Sakura?" at this information Sasuke pounded on the keys.

"Um…err…well, I don't know. I mean doesn't Sasuke like--" Naruto was on the verge of telling Kiba Sasuke's secret but he was cut off with a quick

"I've got it. If this doesn't make you happy…nothing will." Sasuke proclaimed in a bored tone. Naruto looked over and had to giggle. Sasuke knew him alright. Bright orange background in the lower left hand side of the layout was a quote that Sasuke must've added. In bright blue letters 'Got Ramen?…Believe it!'.

"Sweet! Thanks Teme!"

"Hn."

After a long (and frustrating) search of a song Naruto finally decided on "45" by Shinedown. Now came the "_fun"_ part as Kiba liked to say. Searching for friends was just about as confusing as well…trying to read a girl! You had to know their personality and how they would act to know exactly 'who' they were. It was all very frustrating to Naruto!

"Look this is me." Kiba said as he pointed to the display name _'Wolf's Cry'_. Naruto rolled his eyes. Figured. Kiba clicked on his name, then clicked on **Add to friends**.

"This is Sasuke."_ 'Avenger'_ a second time he had to roll his eyes. Who didn't know that one?! Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not accepting you."

"You better…" Naruto was once again cut off for the second time that day.

"Sasuke, who's this _Pretty in Pink_? Whoever they are their your number one…" Kiba noted. Of course the look Sasuke shot Kiba was priceless. He looked over to Naruto who currently was trying to figure it out as well. Now it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"You idiot! It's Sakura." Kiba and Naruto sweat-dropped at how obvious it was.

They continued to go down Sasuke's list of people Naruto catching on as to who they were. Obviously some where painfully obvious. '_Byakugan'_ of course that was Neji, _'Troublesome'_ Shikamaru, _'Dagger'_ Tenten of course since she adored weapons, _'Sandman'_ who of course was Gaara,_ 'Big, mean green machine'_ uh…either Gai or Lee…he was leaning more on the latter. Then there were ones like _'Tamasambouro(1)' _who he found out was Chouji, _'Blue-eyed Vixen'_ who ended up being Ino, _'Twisted Bitch'_ was Temari, however there was one that caught his eye and had him thinking.

'_Broken Kamiya' _(2) it seemed so beautiful yet…sad at the same time. Whoever that was he was definitely having them as a friend! Something deep inside him wanted to get to know whoever they were. He was settling on the fact that they were female. She was online!

"Yo! Naruto? You there?" waking up from his thoughts he realized that they must've been trying to get his attention for quite a while now.

"Huh? Uh-what is it?"

"People like you more than what you think! Look! All of them except one accepted your friend request!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why are you so shocked? Did you think I wouldn't have any friends?"

"No, I'm just shocked that Ino and Sakura accepted you!" he began to laugh at his own comment.

"Why isn't that _'Broken Kamiya'_ responding yet?!"

He needed to talk to this girl who mesmerized him by just her name. Something deep inside him told him she was a kind, caring, loving person.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-Meanwhile-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Hinata had just replied to Ino's message asking if she wanted to go shopping with her on Friday. She had a strong feeling that she should go back to her home page. Doing what her conscious told her to, she found she had friend requests. Odd. She wasn't popular or anything so who would want to be her friend other than her already present ones?

"Hinata!" she heard her cousin Neji.

"Yes Neji-kun?!"

"_Please_ clean out the brush when you're done using it! I'm now shedding blue hair!" he wasn't really distraught, he had to yell in order for Hinata to hear him.

"A-Alright Neji-kun. Gomen…" _'He'll get over it!!'_ she thought quietly to herself.

"Oh come on Neji…you would look cute with blue hair. Plus with blue hair you two could pass for twins." Hinata heard Tenten's muffled response. She had forgotten that her cousin's girlfriend was still here.

"Don't encourage her Tenten…"

Deciding to ignore them she clicked to see who this mysterious person was that wanted to be her friend. She read the name _'The word's Greatest'_ she had a nagging feeling that she wanted to immediately accept. However there could also be somebody else out there who could take that title. So she instead clicked on the name and viewed their profile. While the background was still loading she hurried down to the friends table. Sasuke was number one, Kiba number two, Sakura number three, and Gaara number four. Whoever this person was, they knew her friends as well. And then she really took in the background and then her heart fluttered. Neon orange filled her vision. Down in the left hand corner was a mini cup of ramen and it said in _blue_ lettering 'Got Ramen?...Believe it!'.

Naruto.

Naruto had requested…_her_ Hinata Hyugga to be her friend on Myspace? **He** asked **_HER_**! She let go a blood curdling squeal that had been forming in her throat. In an instance Neji was in her room looking around quickly, ready to kill whatever was discomforting her.

"H-Hinata-sama? Why did you…scream like that?" he asked morally confused.

"Because _Naruto-kun_ asked me to be his friend!!!" she seemed extremely happy to him.

"B-…because Naruto asked you to be his _friend_…that's why you **screamed**?" he asked, uh-oh. She had made him just a little bit angry.

"Um…" she was going to apologize for her actions but Tenten came in.

"Oh Neji! Look at her! She's happy! Obviously she has a thing for Naruto, you should be happy he asked her to!"

"But still Tenten…screaming because of something so **simple** as _that_?"

"He'll never know how us women feel Hinata. I'm happy for you though!" she gave her a quick hug and then proceeded to drag Neji with her who was threatening to Byakugan. All the while he was muttering things such as "Had me thinking the damned rat was chasing her again…**Baka** Naruto!" and other things she couldn't make out. She let out a little giggle enough to show her feelings but just low enough to make Neji wonder if he heard right.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-With Naruto-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Why aren't they excepting me?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Kiba for the fifteenth time.

"**We. Don't. _Know._**" Sasuke hissed.

"Well…can't you like message them or something?!"

"You should do that after a day Naruto. Just enjoy Myspace."

"But, it says that their online! How come they aren't adding me?"

"I'm begging to wonder myself—Sasuke gritting your teeth isn't good for you." Kiba indicated as Sasuke was almost snarling. Only Naruto could bring out the worst in him.

"I don't care."

Naruto glanced over at the clock and noticed how late it was.

"Um, guys? Thanks for helping me and all but if I want any kind of 'good sleep' I have to study a little more, do my exercises, take a shower—"

"Okay we get it we're going. We'll see in school tomorrow Dobe."

"Don't forget you owe me $20.00 for helping you out! I expect it tomorrow!" and with that Kiba was already running down the steps. Sasuke was still standing in the doorway looking at Naruto.

"Also, practice. Don't forget **or** be late. Kakashi gets angry at you and takes it out on us!" now Sasuke was the one to leave Naruto in peace.

Laying down on his bed he sighed.

He his mind began to wonder to a certain female who was a broken flower…

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-With Hinata-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Uh-huh! No Ino I'm not joking! Only you and Tenten know just how **big** this is to me! It means he actually noticed me! Okay, I'll see you tomarrow." And with that she hung up the phone. Looking over to her computer she sighed.

Picking up the mouse she didn't heisitate to click

'Approve'

* * *

A/N: (1) Tamasambouro is a chocolate that's rivaled by none, its made of Honeydew. In **'Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles'** Chouji was crazy about it. (2) Broken Kamiya means- 'Broken Flower' also the beautiful name of my very best friend! Also this story is going on hiatus. I have to see more into what I'm going to do in the future for this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'll be a while until I update to this one again. Well that's all for now. 


	5. Tears for you, Tears of mine

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will TT

A/N: Hello! Sorry about such the delay in chapters! But the story was on **_hiatus_**. I'm sure that not a lot of people are going to review and probably gave up on this story. I know the out come and I'm not thinking about changing the Genre because of it. from Humor/Romance to Angst/Romance. (Shrugs) I dunno yet…anyways enough with me talking! On to the story….

* * *

Chapter 5: Tears of you, Tears of mine 

_Hinata's POV_

'**_What is this?...The smell of…coffee?...Eggs?'_**

Slowly I open my eyes to see the sun begging to rise over the trees making sunlight dance across my floor. I didn't need to worry; school didn't start until 11:00 today anyways. Half day's were always the best. Everything hit me from last night.

Naruto Uzumakai had requested to be my friend on Myspace! He wanted to talk to me! He actually noticed me!

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I never thought he would. To most people it seemed like something petty but to me it meant the world. The moment my crush/love recognized me meant a little improvement. I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Feeling a little bit pumped with confidence I decided to pick out a pair of tighter jeans then what I normally would wear. A blue and white layered shirt at the top with a jewel in the form of a diamond. Hopefully neither father nor Neji would say anything about how it lightly hugged my frame. It was modest enough for me…and that's saying something.

Hair was another thing. I loved it longer now…when I felt insecure it was like a blanket. However my confidence was at its highest today so I decided to wear it in a half ponytail with a few wisps of hair coming down to frame my face.

I looked myself over one more time. **_'Not to bad Hinata…not to bad…'_** I realized something was missing. I reached over to my jewelry box to get out the flower pendent that Ino and Sakura gave me for my birthday. It was a daisy, with purple petals. A dainty 14k silver chain that hung right above were the shirt began. Yes. That's what was missing.

Pleased I ran down the steps to see Hanabi…the demon child. She acted like a _angel_ in front of father and when he was either gone or turned his back, her true colors showed. Only myself and Neji know what she's really like. She looked like she was caught in the act doing something. I looked to see what she was holding…**my** backpack. The little brat…

"Get!" I gently (but not to gentle) tugged it out of her hands and then swatted at them.

"Ouch! Daddy! Hinata hit me!" she cried to her precious father. I've learned to give up on wanting Dad's attention because I never will receive it.

"What? It was only a little…"

"Hinata you know better than to hit your sister…" There he goes…sticking up for her as always. I'm not even going to try and tell him that his _princess_ was snooping through **my** things!

"But it wasn't even that hard…"

"Humph, Uncle Hizashi you know how Hinabi is just super sensitive." I look over to my cousin…my brother more actually. He was the only one in this house who stood up for me. I knew Neji's language inside and out and when he was truly saying was "She's a wimp."

"I suppose your right…your off the hook for now…" Oh joy. Can't you see me jumping?

Sitting down I had to hurry and catch the plate that Neji was sliding to me. And low and behold! There was the food that was cooked every Wednesday morning. Eggs, hash-browns, bacon and grits. Of course in this family they overfed you so I'd only get to eat a little of the eggs and all my hash-browns. I won't touch the bacon because of the grease in it and I _loath_ grits.

"So Hinata…Naruto's your friend on Myspace now huh?" Neji asked startling me from my musings. I blushed.

"Yeah…"

"I don't know why your even on that website. Its stalker paradise…not that people would want to stalk you." Dad spoke up. I had to laugh at the glare Neji shot at him. Neji got away with **_murder_** in this house. He was able to tell off my father at any given moment and my father would sit there and take it in.

"Hinata." Neji once again pulled me from a state of mind.

"Hmn?"

"Give up on Naruto."

"What?" I asked astonished.

"Tenten told me of the little crush you have on him…don't. He's not worth it." What? He's not worth it?  
"Neji! How can you say that! Isn't he one of your friends?!" I asked in my normal soft voice.

"That he may be, but listen to me Hinata. He's a scum. He could only provide you with lies and filth. He's a womanizer. He's not worth your time or tears." His voice was harsh and beginning to raise in its volume.

"Neji…your wrong. Your **_so_** wrong about Naruto. He's…he's not like that at all."

"I know him Hinata…I see him _everyday_. I know how he acts, and I know he'd end up just hurting you in the long run."

"No!" I slammed my hands on the table and ran towards the door.

My appetite was gone. I couldn't stomach anything at this moment…with the knowledge of my trusted brother's thoughts about Naruto…it made me sick. I'll just go into school early today…no harm in that. While grabbing my backpack I heard the rest of the conversation.

"Hinata! Ugh…now she's mad at me."

"Let her go Neji. Let her find out for herself. She wouldn't listen anyways. She'll find out sooner or later."

Tears came to my eyes and I slammed the door. If only they knew how **WRONG** they truly were.

Mornings like this seemed to be happening a lot lately. They always resulted in one of us leaving the house in anger. All I can really do is worry that nothing happens to them. How bad would that be that your last words to somebody were "I'm mad at you." or "You could do better." I know it probably doesn't bother them but I know for a fact it would eat me alive.

My eyes started to un-mist and of course around this time I had to come across one of my friends. Sakura Haruno. She had a beauty that I was **_so_** jealous of. For the longest time Naruto had a crush on her so I was secretly green with envy. Her beautiful jade eyes saw almost as much as mine and she didn't even inherit that ability like had. Not to mention she was the smartest in the school…accept Shikamaru Nara. But with her head over heals for Sasuke I know that I don't have to worry about her taking interest in Naruto. She of course, was able to see that I was either crying or holding it back. She greeted me with a hug.

"Good morning Hinata. How have you been?" haven't seen her in over a week. The schools had her pretty busy and her and Sasuke have been hanging out with each other.

"I-I'm good. Thanks."

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing…really…"

"Hinata I know you better than that…you can't hide it from me, Tenten or Ino. Now lets just save all the in-between time a tell me what's wrong so I can help." I smiled. She was kind to her friends but not to enemies.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Tell me!"

"Its N-Neji-kun…"

"What he do _this_ time?"

"He down talked Naruto-kun! It was so horrible I couldn't eat a thing at breakfast…it was terrible."

"Its okay Hinata…Neji doesn't know what he's talking about. It's just the 'older brother' instinct that he's developed for you over the years. According to him _no one_ will be good enough for you, because to him you're his baby sister…though he may not show it much. He has to remember its your life…not his." After her little speech I was given yet another hug.

"I know." I really did but, you don't have to down talk someone I look up to like that!

"Don't worry Hinata! Everything's going to be fine! Just give it time! Besides its not like you two are going out…_yet_." And with that she flew off to the office leaving me as red as a tomato. So she knew to…**great**. It was probably Tenten who told her, Ino can **_usually _**keep secrets…she may have let the cat out of the bag with this one though. Tenten can't help it though…she's around Sakura almost as much as she's around Neji. And Ino…well, her and Sakura are conjoined at the hip.

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

Getting to class on time wasn't the problem. I was actually a little early. It was trying not to fall asleep that was. I had been up all night thinking of what this _'Broken Kamiya'_ looked like or how she acted. Did I know her? Was she close to me? What if she was a boy undercover…or worse. What if she was a stalker?

No.

No one with a name that innocent, brittle and sweet could be evil.

I looked up and saw Hinata walk through the door, she was red in the face as usual. I'm really beginning to wonder if she's like this all the time. She looked…_beautiful_ today! Her outfit was not her usual self! She looked…amazing. I secretly wonder how she got past Neji with that on.

My problem went from trying not to fall asleep, to trying to keep my eyes off of the wallflower next to me. Hinata may not have known it, but she captured my attention and I didn't care either. For once Kakashi was early. All the other kids in the class room, and myself gave a little gasp. Oh man…he crammed enough stuff in as it was! My brain's gonna be fried by tonight!

School went by quickly.

It was football practice now. I was a little miffed that my position was changed. I went from being a Strong Safety to a Line Backer. _Sasuke_ stole my spot! Well not really…more like my weight and height did.  
"Naruto…I know you love your position but…with the way your growing you'd be much more effective as a Line Backer than a Strong Safety…besides. Sasuke could fill in your position and we can put Kiba where he once was."

Those words echoed in my mind. So now I had to be on the frontline? Awesome…that was the only happy thing about my new position.

Practice with Kakashi could leave anybody tired for days…yet it was the thought of us going to nationals that kept us going. Between the blood that was shed due to the tackles and scrapes. The tears that were left because of the agony we were putting our bodies through. And the sweat that was dripping from us being covered up by the rain…we knew in the end it'd be all worth it.

Coming home to see that my grandfather, Jiraya was back in town. My nerves were eased instantly. Him and granny Tsunade were standing there looking at me with warm eyes. It was good that they were home. I actually missed them.

Running over to gramps I tackled him with a hug. Of course he didn't budge. I was then swept into a crushing hug by granny Tsunade. I seriously heard my back crack then a crushing kiss on my cheek. With her having to jump for being a principle to a doctor…I rarely got to see her. She'd spent the last few nights in a hotel across town, with gas money being so high nowadays.

Grandpa Jiraya…well he'd been at a press conference about his latest novel. Plus the publisher wanted to go over it one more time before it hit stores. He seemed worn out but I knew he still had some energy…he's _my_ grandfather for goodness sake!

"Go get changed." Granny Tsunade told me.

"Yeah kid and make it quick!"

"But…I just got home."

"Oh. Good. Then we can go while your all sweaty, bloody, and dirty." Erro-senin said in a serious manner. No. That was **not** going to happen.

"Where we going?!" I yelled as I ran up the steps.

"To eat!" in unison.

The ride to the restaurant wasn't that long but I ended up falling asleep in the car anyways. Just the sound of granny Tsunade's voice…normally any kid would jump but when she's at home she speaks in a different manner. Her and erro-sennin laughing and talking. It was good to hear since I was used to being alone so much with their hectic lifestyles. I was woken up by light smack to the head.

The waitress seated us and the two of them created small talk. Gramp's playful side came out and of course ended in a all out spitball battle between the three of us.(1)

"Ahh…so Naruto. How are you and the ladies coming?"

"What?" I tried to pull it off as I didn't know what he was talking about…if Granny Tsunade knew…I'd be _dead_.

"Jiraya! That is not nice…butting into his personal life like that…"her voice trailed. She looked me straight in the eye.

"She better have a head on her shoulders."

"Tsunade! Yet I get yelled at?!"

"You only care about looks!"

"Do not!"

"Uh-huh…"

"With you I didn't." Oh man…I know she's gonna take _that_ the wrong way. It was so fun to watch them fight…the were the best. Better than any comedy show. Baa-chan seemed to want to end the argument and switched the topic back onto me.

"Well? You never answered us Naruto-kun." She smiled…do I tell her that I have a internet infatuation? No…

"No one in particular, though…I think this girl likes me in my class." I made up a lie. Who would like me?

Everyone practically hated me!

"Well that certainly is the start! See Naruto what you gotta do to reel the ladies in is-"

"That is enough Jiraya." Baa-chan cut in.

"But…"

"Food's here."

At the end of the day I was ready to crash…I needed sleep. My body ached for it. However there was one thing I wanted to check before I went to bed. Waiting for my computer to load was like waiting for a slug to win a race. It fully loaded and I went onto the website I knew would get me grounded if granny knew I had it. I had messages already! That was something nice to see…and comments. Interesting.

I had four comments already. Sasuke saying he owned me 'cause he was the first to comment and the others were just saying hello and welcome to Myspace. My messages…only one person messaged me…I smiled at the name.

'_**Broken Kamiya'

* * *

**_

**A/N: Wow! This is my longest chappie yet! Its 6 pages! LOL I actually had to downsize things :) **

**(1) Don't tell me you guys never took the straws that were coved with that paper and like to make spitballs out of them?! O.O Maybe me and my family are just possessed. LOL **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Time takes forever when your anticipatin

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will TT

A/N: I want to thank Anorexia for helping me! She's such an amazing writer and I hope those of you who do read these author notes can take the time to go and read her stories…trust me…their _**defiantly **_worth it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Time takes forever when your anticipating

_Naruto's POV_

Just as I was ready to click on the link that said **'Hey'** that would let me read whatever _'Broken Kamiya'_ sent to me. She was online to so I would be able to talk a little while! I clicked on it and then my computer froze for a second, my yahoo messenger came up. Damn you Kiba!

**fangoverfang: **whats up

**ramenlvr15: **nothing go away

**fangoverfang:** aw did i catch you in a bad mood

**ramenlvr15:** a little

**ramenlvr15:** got a message from that girl Broken Kamiya

**fangoverfang:** ooh did you read it yet

**ramenlvr15:** no because your stupid ass IMed me

**fangoverfang:** lmao sorry go read it

**ramenlvr15:** thanx

After minimizing the IM's window I was ready to click on it again. Then my phone rang. I went to pick it up and then it stopped ringing…stupid people! Maybe they answered it downstairs.

"Naruto!" Yep…they got it downstairs.

"I got it!"

"Its Sasuke!"

"Okay!...grrr."

Picking it up I heard Baa-chan hang up downstairs. I was really annoyed by now and talking to Sasuke might not be such a good idea. He's the most touchiest person I know…other than Gaara. One might actually call him _'Emo'_.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yo."

"What's up Sasuke?"

"Nothing…just bored. So your grandfather's back in town?"

"Yeah I was shocked. He wasn't due back for another week. Oh well, I'm not complaining."

"Hmn."

"…"

"Dobe, your not mad about me taking your place still…are you?" I had to laugh mentally. Sasuke may act like he don't care about things…but the simplest things matter. We actually do value each other's friendship.

"Of course not! It just goes to show that I'm now stronger than you are!"

"Haha don't push it. More like your starting to form into the big oaf you are."

"Watch it Sasuke." Surprisingly I was in a lighter mood. Sasuke always had that strange way of doing that.

"So what are you up to?"

"Trying to get rid of Kiba so I can sit down and focus on this message that Broken Kamiya sent me."

"Oh she sent you something…wow. She's coming out of her shell then."

"You know who it is?!" if he knew then he could tell me!

"Of course. I wouldn't let anybody on my friends list that I didn't know. Dobe."

"Shut up Teme…who is it?" he snorted at me! Ooh, wait until I see him face to face…I'll punch him upside the head!

"I'm not telling. Figure it out baka."

"What?! Who are you calling a ba—Sasuke? **Sasuke**?!" Silence on the other end.

…..

He hung up on me!

Kuno Kuso Teme! **(1)**

I quickly signed off of IM and clicked on the message that Broken Kamiya sent me. _'No more distractions!'_. Why was I so nervous? It was, after all, just a stupid letter…then why was I itching so much to read it? It didn't make sense…

From: _Broken Kamiya_

Sent: _October 15__th__ 2006 _**(2)**

Subject: Hello…

_Hello, you had added me, so I had wanted to know some things about you. If you don't mind that is. I'm a little shy so I'd appreciate if you start the conversation. Read your profile and you seem like a fun person and someone I'd like to be good friends with. _

_Kamiya_

I looked at the screen. So she was shy was she? Hmn…the complete opposite of him!!!! Smiling to myself, I went and clicked the 'Reply' button…oh what to say to a broken beauty.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know its not much…(not like anybody's really reading these anyways…. -.-) 

**(1) **Kuno Kuso Teme- I don't know what the 'Kuno' stands for but I hear Sakura (Anorexia) say that a lot over the phone when she's pissed about something or did something wrong… 'Kuso Teme' translated is "Damn Bastard" Sounds like something Naruto would call Sasuke….

**(2) **I needed a date!!! That's all I could think of...hehe…sorry if it's bad.

I'm going to be updating very very **VERY** soon! School's out on Tuesday so I'll have a lot of free time. Midterms just have been a bitch lately. I'm sorry for the lack of updating…I know where I'm going with this…honestly I do lol.


	7. Progress, Accusations, and Plans

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will TvT

A/N: I want to thank Anorexia for helping me! She's such an amazing writer and I hope those of you who do read these author notes can take the time to go and read her stories…trust me…their _**defiantly **_worth it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Progress, Accusations, and Plans**

_**Naruto's POV**_

I felt like such a child! I was grinning from ear to ear and I was starting to become nervous. Why? Its just a stupid email…but what if we become good friends?! I'm sure we will…I'm just getting that vibe. I clicked reply and sent it.

From: _The world's Greatest_

Sent: _October 15__th__ 2006 _

Subject: RE:Hello…

_hey _

_its okay i have lots of friends that are shy lol _

_it seems you know who sasuke teme is hes such an ass at times lol _

_so what are your favorite foods, sports, colors, songs, hobbies? _

_since your shy ill start the convo like you asked_

_i love ramen i could live off it if it weren't for my granny tsunade im sure i would be living off of it. i love football im on the schools team : orange, yellow, red, and blue are my favorite colors my favorite songs…well i like some american songs but i really like nobody knows and i like to eat ramen and hang with my grandparents their cool you know lol _

I looked at it. I hope I didn't come off as…well to strong. I hope she reply's back before tonight's completely over. I should learn how to multitask now. Study, while doing my leg exercises at the computer waiting for a reply.

_**Normal POV **_

Jiraya was a busy man.

In fact he was so busy that most of the time he wasn't working, he was trying to make up all the sleep he looses. His wife being the same way. Both barely got to see each other and when they were together it was usually curled up on a couch **intending** to watch a movie but never getting through it fully because one always fell asleep.

He had been feeling that Naruto was keeping something from him…he knew it…he could feel it. It seems that Tsunade felt it to because she paused the movie midway.

"Jiraya…do me a favor."

"Hmn?"

"Can you see-"

"What's going on with Naruto?" he finished for her. Yes both new something was up…at dinner he was completely zoned out when he was usually the life of the conversation.

"Yeah…something has to be up. Go on." She nudged him off the couch. He groaned. He didn't want to move at that moment.

"Right now?" he asked pitifully.

"Yes!"

"Woman I worked one hundred and twenty hours this week. I'm tired. I'll ask him tomarrow before school."

" I don't care if you worked the whole one hundred and sixty eight! He's our responsibility Jiraya! How are we supposed to–"

"Alright woman! I'm going see? Up!" he wasn't mad…agitated but not mad. He saw it was worth it when she smiled softly to him as he walked up the steps.

"Thank you…"

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was on a roll! I had done two hundred and fifty lifts with each leg, got two chapters read and responded to Kamiya a total of three times! That all came to a crashing halt when my grandfather walked through the door.

"Hey! Care to knock?"

"My house. Don't have to." I hated it when he used that against me!

"Grr…"

"Is there something…that your keeping from your grandmother and I?" I felt my face visibly pale.

"Ah…so there **is** something…"

"N-no, why would there be anything? How could nothing me anything, it can't so therefore its nothing." I was babbling. I knew as soon as they found out I had a Myspace I was dead.

"Naruto…you know you can come to me with anything…" _'Not with this…you'll kill me…'_

"Yeah I know…"

"…" He looked at me with this weird look.

"What?" I asked a little defensivly.

"Are you doing drugs?" where the hell did that come from?!

"Wha-? No!" I almost laughed at him.

"Are you _selling_ them?"

"Only happy pills." Meaning it as a joke. He paled…did he take me seriously?!

"Oh God…your gay…" it was my turn to now pale.

"What?! No! No…"

"Then what is it?!"

"Its **no** –" I was cut off when my yahoo mail popped up letting me know that Kamiya had responded to my last email.

Sadly grandpa Jiraya had incredible eyesight for as old as he was. He squinted and read it aloud

"New message from Kamiya on Myspace…**Myspace?!**" Kuso! He found out! I looked away from him. I knew he was going to be pissed. He didn't trust that site…

"That's what you've been hiding? The fact that you have a Myspace?" I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling to come but it never came…I then feel myself get biffed across the head.

"Damn you boy! Had me thinking that you were becoming a Juvinile delequent all this time…I don't mind that you have one. Just be responsible on it okay? After all your grandmother and I just don't want to see you get hurt **or** in trouble…as tempting as it may be."

"Your not going to tell her are you?"

"And have to hear her bitch more? Hell no." we both laughed. Yes granny Tsunade could get that way.

"Thanks…" I smiled. Erro-senin was cool like that.

"Yeah but if its ever something that stupid again…no Ramen for a **month**" my jaw dropped…he would to!

Shaking my head and laughing

_**Hinata's POV **_

I sighed as I sent the last reply for the night. After all I had company over and it was rude that I had stayed on as long as I had. Sakura insisted that we all had a sleep over after how bad I felt this morning. I was happy though that I got to talk to him. Happier than most knew. As I turned around I saw Tenten looking at me with a shit eating grin on her face…oh no. This can't bode well for my modesty.

"So has he asked to see your picture yet?" Tenten asked in a giggly tone.

"What about where you live? Any personal information at all?" Sakura said fast.

"Are you even going to confess your feelings to him?" Ino followed with the questions.

My face turned red. "No...no...and...yes." I simply replied to the three girls. "I want to tell him, but I'm too nervous to see how he reacts. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I'll feel like such an idiot..." I quickly spoke, stuttering between words as the set of eyes looked at me eagerly for juicy details about my conversations with him.

"I could ask him, Hinata!" Sakura said with a large grin on her face. "You know he'll tell me anything."

Ino also came up with her own idea.

"Maybe I could have Shikamaru ask him. It's one thing when a girl asks, but when a _boy_ asks it's a whole other level."

Tenten and Sakura's eyes lit up from Ino's idea.

"I don't know..." My body was shaking now.

"Neji-nissan is always with Shikamaru and Naruto...it'd be hard to have Shikamaru ask if Neji's right there."

Tenten then gasped loudly and clasped her hands together, causing me to jump. I hated it when she did that!

"I've got it!" She said confidently and stood up from our small circle.

"Being Neji's girlfriend, I can take him away any time I want to. During the time when we're together and I'm pulling him away, Sakura and Ino along with Sasuke and Shikamaru can set the two of you up and drop hints that you're the girl from Myspace!"

Sakura and Ino immediately caught on to Tenten's plan. The two giggled more and were eager for the plan that I was confused on.

"I'm not following your plan..." I mumbled.

"Every other day, during lunch, before school, and after school I'll take Neji away to the other side of the school and keep him occupied. At that time Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru will bring you and Naruto together at a certain meeting spot. Let's say...the table under the Apple tree? There you two will get some not-so-much alone time and you can drop hints that you're the Myspace girl. And every week one of us will leave the table until it's down to just you and Naruto!"

My brain was sore from Tenten's logic and fast words.

"I-I guess that would work." I blushed. As long as Tenten kept Neji away, things would go according to plan.

The three of them giggled more and wrapped their arms around me.

"The plan will work, Hinata!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I want to let people know that when it comes to messaging, yes some things are _purposely_ spelled wrong or not capitalized because after all...not many people do it. I'm also taking requests. Those of you who have one's either PM me or say it in a review. I'd be more than willing. Also I'm sorry if I offended anybody in this chapter! I don't have anything against gay people, honestly it was just meant in good fun. Sorry if I upset anybody :( 

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The what if’s strike again

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will TvT

A/N: D! Sorry for the loooong delay in update…family crisis…but Im back now Also…this is a teeny tiny chapter…but its better than nothing (nervously laughing) its also all in Hinata's POV….ENJOY XP

* * *

**Chapter 8: The what if's strike again!**

_**Hinata's POV**_

It took me an hour to get to sleep. Tenten's plans were racing through my head. Could it work? _Would it work?_ _'You'll never know if you don't try it baka!'_ I told myself…but then the other side _'But you don't want to get hurt either…'_. Argh! How was I supposed to sleep with all this going through my head?! Its almost nearly impossible…what if he was waiting for me to get on right now? He wouldn't…but what if? Half tempted to bang my head against the floor in frustration.

I rolled over, attempted to try and get some sleep before it was time to get up for school. I glanced at the clock _'Kuso! 2:35am already?!'_ mentally sighing I tried to "count sheep" but every time I did, instead of seeing a sheep in my mind….I saw little Naruto's. Growling as I shook my head, I was starting to become beyond agitated. I tried one more time to get to sleep.

I rolled on to my stomach and I imagined myself having a picnic on a warm sunny day. I looked up at the clouds in relaxation as I would leisurely eat my chocolate. Sighing as this thought began go comfort me I snuggled into my pillow. In my imagination I would be so careless and carefree….things that Im not in real life. And then I would be kissed on the lips by Na—I jolted with a start.

I was so close!!! So darn close to being asleep! Looking at the clock again…its now **3:15**am. Just then Ino rolled over and began to snore like a lumberjack cutting wood. I sighed heavily into my pillow. _'Hinata…your not going to get sleep tonight…this is the last time you give Ino root beer before bed to!'_ With this last thought I got off of my futon and headed towards the computer. Maybe if I browse around…people might still be on.

I logged everything up, my Yahoo! MSN and AOL but to no avail no one was one…who would be?! Deciding just to check my Myspace and then try to make a last attempt to get to sleep…that's when I saw I had new messages. Nothing new I usually get about 4 a day…but that's by all three girls that are sleeping somberly behind me the other Sasuke.

A little excited and extremely curious as to _who _it was…I flushed. It was Naruto…and according to his status bar, he's….currently online as well. I opened it up eagerly reading away as to what he sent me…

From: _The world's Greatest_

Sent: _October 16th 2006 _

Subject: RE RE RE:Hello…

_hey you have a good night, sweet dreams as well_

_something funny to laugh at when you wake up, my old man found out i had a Myspace, i thought he would so flip turns out hes okay wit it LMAO he thought i was gay however…i cant sleep! **X(** ill be up all night, if you get this before morning come message me )_

I blinked in absolute shock…_ 'Naruto-kun told me 'sweet dreams'…'_ blushing I replied back to him as fast as my fingers could type!

I was shock though when I found out he was a _very _quick typer. For some reason I always had the impression that he was actually kind of slow...we talked about anything and everything. Both of us explaining how we couldn't sleep. _'He says there was a girl he can't stop thinking about…its probably Sakura…'_ I thought sadly. I looked behind me at the girl that _my_ crush had a crush on…she was so lucky to receive his love…I was startled with an IM

White-Eyed-Fate: wth are you doing up this early?

Hina-chan: What?

White-Eyed-Fate: look at the time…

I glanced down at it and my eyes were three times larger than what they normally are. _'So fast…'_ I thought…it was now 6:45am…Naruto-kun and I….talked all night…I squealed out lout and then my attention was brought back to the computer again.

White-Eyed-Fate: What?!

White-Eyed-Fate: What is it?

White-Eyed-Fate: Why did you scream?

I began to type something

White-Eyed-Fate: Damnit type faster….

I 'humphed' and just signed off. I'll make up some excuse at the breakfast table. For now…I have to get ready for school…looking back at my three close friends I had to smile. They were going to try their hardest to help me…I just knew it…the least I could do was go along with it…

'_What's mean to be __**will**__ happen'_ I thought to myself. Quickly gathering my clothes for the day I headed off to the shower to try to clear my thoughts a little...

As I turned on the water, the last thought that ran through my head was '_I wonder if Naruto-kun will be as tired as I am today…'

* * *

_A/N: **O…m…g**!!!! Goodness that was cheesy…well…I thrive off of reviews! Any idea's? Let me know! 8D 


	9. Pop goes my heart!

My Life's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will TvT

A/N: Well I hope you guys had a wonderful New Year!!…yes I'm a little late…sorry about that lol. Oh! Thank you guys so much for making this story finally reach 100 reveiws!!! I'm in shock…its before the 10th chapter as well…thank you thank you! It was the best Christmas present ever! XD:)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pop goes my heart!**

_**Naruto's POV**_

I stretched and sighed. My eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of my head they were so dry and scratchy. _'Man, what was I thinking? Staying up all night __**and**__ I have practice after school…Naruto you really are an idiot…but it was worth it'_ I couldn't help but grin. I got to learn more and more about her. Next time I will ask her what her name is…I just hope that she don't get scared and stop talking to me all together…

"Naruto Minato Uzumakai, get down here!!" Baa-chan called…was I in trouble?

"Coming…" I more groaned then answered.

Sometimes having my grandparents home was a little…exhausting. They were morning people, I clearly wasn't. I could smell gramps cooking though and I started to drool. I always thought it funny, everyone always assumed that the delicious delicacies that I took to school were made by Baa-chan…my how things are deceiving.

I got dressed quickly so that I wouldn't have to hear her yell for me again. I ran a brush through my hair and ran down the steps and was greeted with a very…odd…sight. Gramps was at the stove, Baa-chan had half of the counter covered in paperwork that she was currently going over of both patients and students and _there_, sitting at the table was our music teacher Orochimaru. _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_ Talk about a wakeup call.

This isn't anything to out of the ordinary, I know that him and my grandfather are very good acquaintances. Apparently they used to be like how Sasuke and I are. I had nothing against the man. I respected him in fact; however he gave off this…feel. It was creepy sometimes. And when he looks at me…I swear he was looking through me and what my deepest darkest fears were. I wonder if he knew that _he_ was one of my biggest fears. To me he resembled a snake…and a deadly one. And I don't care how much gramps tries to defend him, by the look in his eyes sometimes…I _know_ he's killed a man.

"Finally up are we Naruto-kun?" he speaks so casually to me…I cant help but jump a little.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"You mean never went to bed." I hear grandpa Jiraiya say as he starts to put the food on plates.

"What do you mean?" granny asked looking up from her paper work.

"The boy never slept. I heard his fingers on that damn keyboard all night, it was like hearing little mice run across the floor. And I have to ask **who the hell** did you keep up with you all night?" ah I was busted. Gramps is like that. Hears all, knows all.

"Yes, who were you talking to?" I try not to flinch as I hear the smooth words. I ever so carefully sit across from him at the table and wait for the food.

"Just…one of my friends…" what I really wanted to ask was _"Why are you here?"_ but I know what I would get if I were to be so rude.

"Sheesh, well it was your own stupidity I guess. You tend to only learn the hard way" I hear granny mumble. I had to change the subject off of me…this was getting awkward with someone else in the room. It was then noticed Gramps brief case. _'No…'_

"Your not leaving are you?" I must've sounded a little pitiful and desperate. He smiled sadly as he put my dish in front of me and served the others, but gave a semi sharp comeback.

"Of course I am. Your education, this house, and utilities aren't free you know."

"But…you just got here…"

"Your grandfather is a busy man. I can assure you Naruto-kun, if he had his way he wouldn't leave this house." I look over at the sinister man…how could he know? He didn't hang around him that much…I think…

"I just know your grandfather Naruto-kun. Stop searching your brain for possible answers." I blinked. That was so damn creepy! How and why he was able to read people so well was beyond me. I personally think it's a little intrusive and freaky…its not normal to know what one is thinking.

"Oh look, you scared him now. **Eat**." That was enough to snap me out of it. Last thing I wanted was to have gramps mad at me and then leave.

"And…here you go. All of your medical records and your children's too, Orochimaru. Thank you for waiting so patiently."

"Of course, I've only been waiting since 6. All in good fun _Tsunade_. I don't know if you can call them my kids much anymore either, their all grown up and out." The way he said baa-chan's name…that was disturbing to! Everything about him reeked dominance and sent every nerve in your body off with alarm…not in a good way either.

"Yeah well next time you try to traumatize my grandson I'll be seeing you in the hospital for different reasons." She joked and they all laughed…but it was a hidden fact as well. I had to laugh…someone so powerful was so scared of granny Tsunade…it was pretty funny. But then she was terrified of gramps who was- I then sighed. Everything in this house…with _them_ always seemed to run in a circle.

I watched him leave with a fluidness that wasn't **natural** damnit! After the door was closed I turned to gramps.

"Why would you let _him_ in here?!"

"We permit Sasuke." I twitched. What the hell dose the Teme have to do with this?

"So!? Sasuke isn't some mass criminal!" they laughed at me.

"Orochimaru isn't a criminal…he's just…"

"Homicidal?" I offer to him but he was in deep thought. I waved my hand in front of him many times and he still didn't respond. I turn to granny a little worried. She looked down at the floor and decided to fall away from the subject.

"Uh…hurry up and finish your breakfast Naruto. I'll drive you into school with me. You have 4 minutes."

I sighed as I quickly ate. Something wasn't right…not at all. Every time that…_wicked_ guy came around…Erro-senin always seemed distant afterwards. I didn't like it...one bit. I'm not used to seeing someone so care free, become so somber so very quickly…over what? A guy with bad intentions…I just know it. I can feel it in every bone that I have left. Orochimaru can, and never will be trusted.

_**Hinata's POV**_

Everything was going in slow motion for me. I supposed that it was due to lack of sleep. I then blush and sigh at last nights memory. What if Naruto-kun…what if he's known all along that it was actually me, and that he's just playing with me. _'Hinata you idiot! Naruto's to sweet for something like that!'_ So very true. Naruto did have a huge heart…the only person he'd pull something like that on would be someone who was used to it…and that would have been Sasuke.

"Sakura hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Ino!"

"Both of you guys move it!"

"Oh screw it I'll just put my hair up today…"

I sighed. The only bad part about having…the three over all at once was they always fought over the bathroom in the morning. I cross my legs and rest my chin in my hand as I see Ino come out with her long…and dripping wet hair…

"You…um might want to get a towel Ino…" I didn't want one of the girls to slip on the water.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry about that…"

I just roll my eyes but was then splashed with water. I look over and I see her bent down and brushing the back of her hair into her infamous high ponytail.

"Careful with your hair…you could kill someone with it…" it was my sad attempt at a joke.

"That's why I grow it! Shikamaru hates it when I have the car window open and my hair ends up beating him." I had to laugh because I've been there for those fights.

I feel her come behind me and begins to brush my hair.

"You never went to sleep did you?" she asks.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"You look ready to fall over…" I snort at this.

"Thanks…"

"Put your head back so I can get all of your hair…" I do as told.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do your hair of course! This way Naruto will notice that its something different, then want to sit next to you in every class because you'll look so beautiful." I blush.

"He won't n-notice…" and I begin

"He will after I'm done!! Okay I really have to makeup on you, you have dark rings from not going to sleep because you were talking to Naruto all night"

"W-What?! How'd you know?" I was really shocked, I thought she was dead asleep…

"You know, just because I'm snoring does not mean I'm asleep." She said as she finished up with my hair and I reach back and feel something…I'm not used to…

"What…is that?"

"It's a fishtail. It's a braid, only you flip the base inside out…it looks pretty don't worry." Somehow I doubted anything with the word 'fish' in it could look pretty.

_An hour and twenty minutes later_

I take a breath of fresh air…breakfast just took to long. They were more focused on talking then eating…I hate breakfast at my house…absolutely despise it. Usually because that meant one more minute in hell. Tenten of course flirted and talked with Neji. Ino had Sakura at all times and occasionally they tried to get me into the conversation…but for one I was way to tired to really talk.

I really wasn't much of a talker. I was more of an observer, so it really wasn't out of the ordinary for me to just listen to the others while they conversed. I slowly began to wonder if I was going to make it through the day. The wind blew and I had to resist the urge to scratch my eye…I've already been threatened if I ruined the masterpiece I was ruined…not in a literal sense but I really didn't want to hear her yell.

How is it when your with your friends…you seem to walk faster then when your by yourself. A normal fifteen minute walk turns into a five minute walk with them. And the saddest thing is, you don't realize your walking faster until you trip up the steps to the school.

They all had to put they're books in the lockers, I just headed straight for the classroom…I needed to sit down. We were usually the first people there anyways so maybe I could sneak in a few minutes of sleep. I opened the classroom door and I lightly gasped. There at his newly assigned seat was Naruto, with his arms crossed and using them as his pillow…_'Naruto? But…he usually doesn't show up until ten minutes before class begins…I hope everything is alright.'_ I can't help but think. Did something happen to his grandfather? I shake my head as walk towards my seat. I try not to wake him or startle him in any way but that didn't work.

"Hm? Oh hey Hinata…" I tried not to smile at the stat he was in. He was so tired…I began to feel bad.

"H-hello…Naruto-kun…sorry if I woke you…"

"Oh no its okay. I think I actually kept her up…" I blushed as I heard him speak of a her…surely not me…I mean he could have been talking to multiple people…

"I-I'm sure you d-didn't." I then put my head down as well. Oh yes…a good few minutes of sleep should do me good…

I then begin to wonder if he even heard me. Did he fall back asleep that fast? Oh well…I closed my eyes and began to lull off to sleep..

_POP!_

I sit straight up in my desk. My heart beats quickly and I look around to see what the sign of that noise was. I then hear laughter behind me. I looked over my shoulder and there stood Kiba with a plastic bag…with a hole in it.

"Aw man BOTH of you jumped out of your skin!!"

"Kiba! You bastard! Look you scared Hinata to!" I hear Naruto yell next to me. Wait…was he sticking up for me?...

"So? It was funny man I'm telling you!" I then watch a cunning smile creep over Naruto's face…uh-oh this couldn't go well…

"Kiba…I'm sure the person behind you will just love what you just did."

"Huh? What are you talking a—oh shit…h-hey Neji…"

I let out a sigh. Neji always did have this way of intimidating people. I hear Kiba try to explain himself but I tune them out…I should have a few minutes left…that was if I could shake that feeling of someone watching me…that's it. I look up around the room again to see who it was and then my eyes landed last on Naruto and sure enough, I had two big blue eyes watching me…I blushed and put my head down so that I was looking at him.

"Your tired to huh?"

"Y-yeah…I couldn't sleep that great last night…" I hear him laugh

"Looks like there's a lot of that going around…I'm sorry you got caught in that prank. Kiba can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Oh no, its not your fault a-at all…I t-take it you to d-didn't sleep either…"

"Nah, I was up all night on the computer. Do you have a Myspace?" I feel myself pale visibly. I look in front of us and see Sasuke turn around, as if he was expecting the answer as well. _'What do I do?!? Do I tell him now? No I can't tell him now…there's a plan…when in doubt…'_

"Um a M-Myspace?" I see Sasuke roll his eyes and turn around. I'm almost tempted to nudge him since he knows who both of us are.

"Yeah! Everyone in this school has one. It's a great place to meet some pretty awesome people" Sasuke snorts and I blush furiously. Now I **know** he was referring to me…he even said so last night in the messages.

"O-oh…my father p-probably wouldn't l-let me…n-not only that but N-Neji-kun to…"

"Oh yeah…well if you ever do add me!" Sasuke snorts yet again and I see Sakura just staring at him with a look that read 'Cut it out'.

"I'll d-do that…"

The rest of the day was a blur…like Ino had said…he sat next to me in every single class. And I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly. I walk over to the usual picnic table that we ate at every lunch and I saw that Sakura and Tenten were already there.

"Hinata we have a problem…" Sakura started and she looked at Tenten

"Yeah…Neji wants to eat here today…so you two can't be…you know." I was a little down, but then I remembered I just had five classes with him.

"Oh its okay…it is a free t-table anyways."

"Where is Neji anyways?" Sakura asks Tenten as I begin to pick at my salad.

"He's up there with Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru still getting his lunch."

"Does Ino know?" Sakura asks again.

"Do I know what?" I jump again. Why'd she have to come up from behind me?!

"It's a no-go today."

"What? Why?" the frustration and disappointment is clear in her voice.

"Because my boyfriend is difficult…" Tenten says as she sees the boys walking over to the table.

"Pft, don't worry about it…I got a backup plan!" we all pale.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I couldn't stop looking at Hinata at all today! I don't know what it was but I felt more connected with her. It's been really weird. I sigh as I stand in line waiting for the cafeteria food. I feel someone come up behind me I turned and see its Neji. Lately he's been watching me like a hawk…I had no clue why.

"So your sitting next to Hinata a lot now huh?" he asks so casually. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Sasuke looks back at us...I know he could hear us clearly. What I just asked Neji was a semi-death sentence.

"What's it to me? Look here Naruto…don't go getting sick thoughts okay? If you lay one hand on her I _swear_ I'll—"

"Dobe! Come on, I got your lunch to. Lets go to the table…" Sasuke, you life saver! I give Neji one last look as I jog to catch up with Sasuke and get my lunch from him.

"Thanks…"

"What the hell were you thinking?" I laugh. And shrugged.

"Well, she's how old? She's sixteen Sasuke, there are bound to be guys looking at her now and I don't think its fair to her that Neji scares them all away."

"If you only knew…" he says in almost a whisper.

"If I knew what?" I then see him smirk. Damnit! That meant _'I'm not going to tell you'_…

"You are such a bastard sometimes you know that?" I tell him as we start to reach the table.

"Oh, don't sit next to her okay? Avoid his line of fire man, trust me its not worth it." I…I honestly never heard this side of Sasuke before…he obviously knew something I didn't.

"Yeah man…whatever…"

I smirk. I'll sit _across_ from her instead!

_**Hinata's POV**_

I was really nervous…I had no idea what Ino was planning and having Naruto-kun sit across from me didn't help much. I just looked at my plate and listened to the conversations. Occasionally laughing at a joke here and there. It was odd to see everyone at one tiny little table. It was almost like Neji nissan knew that I was trying to get close to Naruto-kun because he kept looking at the two of us…and not in a good way.

"So…" everyone looks to Ino.

"What?" Sakura asks for all of us.

"Its Friday…and uh…you know. I figured we could all have fun tonight. Midnight bowling anyone?" she smiles as she looks at all of us.

"But, I suck at bowling-ow!" Sakura says as Ino kicks her under the table and says an almost audible "shut up!" I laughed lightly.

"Oh that sounds like such a good idea! Doesn't it Neji?" Tenten asks as she shakes his arm.

"Hm…I don't mind. I'll go with you."

"Great! Sakura your coming, Sasuke?" Ino asks hopefully…I laugh again. The devil was trying to get those two together!

"Hn…why not. I don't have much else to do. I'll just have to let Kakashi know ahead of time."

"Alright! Now…Shikamaru?" and Shikamaru just sighs.

"So troublesome…but yeah I guess I'll come to." I smile. All of them are going to have a wonderful time.

"Hinata?" I look over and there's Ino looking expectantly.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to come bowling with us? I mean Neji will be there to so I don't see why not…"

"W-What? I mean…I d-don't have a partner…everyone's paired up…"

"What about Kiba…he can go with you." Neji says as he looks at me. He actually want me to go?

"U-um…I g-guess that would be g-good…"

"That would be **no** good!" we all look over at Ino again.

"No good?" Neji asks

"No! Kiba can't go bowling…because remember last time? I mean he let that ball go three different times! Not only that he's our first string quarterback…if something happens to him it would have been your fault for inviting him." I wince…Ino always had a way of having sharp words.

"She _does_ have a point." Now we all look to Sasuke. It was odd to see him agreeing with anybody…I then realized he must be in on this scheme to!

"Well…Naruto!! Naruto your excellent at bowling! Would you be Hinata's partner?" Ino asks with a smile.

"Yeah Dobe. Why don't you?"

"Um…because I wasn't invited?" he looked a little confused.

"Well you ARE NOW!" Sakura's turn to enter the conversation.

"Um…sure. Yeah I'll take her." He says as he shrugs and I blush many different colors…my face feels so hot.

"Great!! So we'll all meet up…at the Pizzeria around 10 tonight so we can catch a bite to eat before…unless you guys want to eat at the bowling ally….its a little expensive though…" she says looking at all of us.

It was an unsaid agreement…at 10 tonight…I was going bowling with my crazy friends…and the guy I had the biggest crush on…I almost feel faint…

The school bell rings and we gather our things and just before we go our separate ways Naruto puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles

"Seeya at 10!" and with that he ran off to hit Sasuke upside the head…which resulted in him chasing after him. I laugh and shake my head.

It hits me then…**I'm basically going on a date tonight with **_**Naruto-kun**_!!! I look over at Ino and Sakura who just smile and wave at me…that was the plan all along…I just know it was…ooh they are so going to get it later. I sigh and close my eyes.

I have to get through the rest of today.

I smile as I think of what will take place later on tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada! I hope this was long enough for you guys! I was enjoying it….I'm grounded so I'll be writing more! Yay! Lol, you know the rutine! **R&R **_**PLEASE!!!**_And thank you :)!!! 


	10. You're so vain

My Life's Light

Don't own Naruto and sadly never will T.T!

A/N: When grounded let into "No "…then that led into a bet I had with my mom (which I lost by the way v.v) I got off of being grounded after getting news that I had gotten diagnosed with breast cancer, but after going through therapy and having it surgically removed I'm fine now, then that led into full blown out finals, unit tests, up all nights and all that _lovely _stuff. (Deep breath) So that's why I haven't been updating, my body is in the midst of still recovering from the illness that has been running its course, as well as pure exhaustion. Sorry guys for making everyone wait so long, I truly didn't mean for it to happen. Well now that is out of the way, please by all means read the story now LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 10: You're so vain**

_**Naruto's POV**_

What…the…**fuck**…was I THINKING?! Never again!! Never again will I stay up all night, staring at a screen that is _known _for making your eyes tired. Never again will I stay up all night on the computer when I had a freaking math quiz that I should be studying for! I knew I didn't stand a chance on it…now Kakashi just might have to take me off the Football Team…I have to think of ways to convince him to keep me on…oh crap what to do!!

Blast it! Naruto you _**idiot**_! Don't be thinking so far ahead, who knows, maybe I can actually understand it if I concentrate hard enough…lets see…what does it say? "5_t_ plus 1 is greater than 3_t_ minus 13"…what the hell is this?! Okay…calm down…its multiple-choice…the choices are "A: _t_ is greater than -6, B: _t_ is greater than -7, C: _t_ is greater than 6 or D: _t_ is less than 7"…this is like a completely different language! I squeeze my eyes shut and send out a prayer…for I'll need it to get me through this maze of numbers…I quickly color in B for that's what my gut told me…shit…this entire test is riding on my gut feeling. Well the bell will have to ring at some point…I chance a look over to Sasuke's test. Good! I got question 4 right! A, B, D, C, C, C shit! Move your arm you Teme!! Okay…now to get the rest done by gut. I close my eyes and hope to goodness there's no more tests or quizzes today.

_(After school)_

"Dobe, you look weaker than ever." Sasuke said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"You know what jerk? Bite me."

"Naruto!!" I turn as I hear my name being called and see Lee come running up to me.

"Hmn? What's up Lee?" I asked as I continued to lace up my shoes.

"Are you extremely tired and do you think you can make it through practice? Be honest!"

"Uh…just barely yeah." I squinted and heard Sasuke snort next to me and resisted the urge to push him off the bench.

"Here, you must try this. Its an energy booster!" Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"Lee, you give that to him, I'm shoving it down' your throat. He's finally acting _normal_…the last thing we need is for him to have even more e—"

"Wow thanks Lee! What's it called 'Full Throttle' huh? Okay! Bottoms up!" I drank half the can and noticed the tart and tangy berry taste that came with it. I couldn't help but think that it looked nuclear green though.

In moments I noticed it was starting to work. I think I can go almost full strength in practice today! I drank more for it became addicting. I look over my shoulder to see Sasuke just glaring at Lee.

"You know…I hope he puts us defense against offense again today. You know…the execution rounds." I laughed inside.

Execution rounds…were basically very close to a normal game of football, only thing different was that we were to a **lot** more aggressive. We were allowed by our teacher and coach to blast the shit out of each other…it was oddly fun. It was as fun as sparring…in fact it was sparring only holding a ball, or trying to retrieve it. Sasuke was known very damn well for putting a hit out on people after all the size difference between the two of us was almost amusing. We used to be the same height…then Sasuke started to grow and I was the smaller one…puberty hit and I towered over him. We always were the complete opposite in appearance. He was slender and thin, I was chiseled and muscular, he had dark hair and dark eyes, I had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was pale where I was tan.

I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. I honestly look like a walking corpse. My eyes had this dull look in them and these rings under my eyes looked like I got into a fight with cheap mascara. Oh well, I can only push through and learn from that dumb, _idiotic _mistake. I just hope that this drink continues to work. I jog out to the field and see that the warm-ups have started already and they were doing suicide drills, gulping down the rest of the energy drink I ran and started to join the group of guys that began to touch the ground. I hated these exercises! They always tore at my thigh muscles and I always felt it for weeks, sometimes I swear I could feel the tendons moving away from the muscles and bones.

Thank goodness we only had to do ten of those up and down the field, next was lunges. I wasn't to keen on them either but they were a hell of a lot better then the stupid suicide drills. Kakashi was asking us to do sixty of them per leg…great. The best way to get those done was always to do it quickly…bad mistake. I hiss as my butt went numb…not a good sign. The whistle blew.

"Alright guys. I want you to do six minutes worth of push ups then we're going to run five miles. C'mon get to it!"

Five miles? _Five miles_ Kakashi sensei?! I look over to Kiba who's eyes were saucers, even though he was the Quarterback, he was probably one of the slowest runners…it'd be hell on him. I then look to my left to see Lee completely pumped. I laughed as I thought how we had night and day on our team. I sighed as I got down on my stomach and began to lift myself up from the ground.

"Oh and guys, after our little exercise run, we'll be doing a game of execution." This time Lee's eyes were saucers. I almost inhaled a bug from laughing so hard.

_**Hinata's POV**_

I was seeing doubles, my eyes were blurry and my body was aching. I sighed as I looked over at Ino…as sweet as it was for her trying to get me and Naruto together…I was slightly angry that she planned it for tonight. I'll be a zombie and not really care…maybe it'll be different once it happens. I don't know. I then chanced a glance at Neji-nissan. I cannot believe he was letting me go…with the same man he was just down talking a few days ago. I giggled at the though of a chibi Neji biting off the head of a chibi Naruto. Goodness I was tired! I was beginning to have delusional thoughts like that! I sigh as I think, in a few moments I'll be able to walk past Hanabi and Da—Oh no! I still had to talk to father about going…oh no, he'll probably come up with some lame excuse and say I have to baby-sit the brat or something. I should not have been so careless and forgetful.

We came up to my house and we all stopped. Tenten whispered something to Neji and then gave him a kiss and then ran off. I looked to Sakura and Ino.

"U-um, I would t-tell you guys to come in b-but—"

"But your dad is a douche-bag. We got it hun." Ino interrupted with a smile while Sakura gave her a disapproving look.

"Hinata go get some rest, really. You really shouldn't have even went to school. I'll call you an around Eight thirty to wake you up, alright? By the time I wake you up on the phone, I'll have to go over Ino's and wake her up to and that'll take a good fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good to me, thank you so much Sakura. Question…how much do you think I should take for the pizzeria toni—" I was interrupted again, only by Neji.

"Don't worry about it, I got your way in to both places. Now come on, I don't want to stand here all night. Say goodbye to your friends and come on in." and with that, the three of us watched him walk towards the house. Ino pulled her eye down and stuck out her tounge and Sakura gave a little giggle and shook her head. Neji-nissan stopped and didn't turn his head all the way around, only slightly.

"I saw that." I couldn't hold it in anymore, everything was so awkward and stiff yet contained. I turned towards them.

"Thanks a lot guys. I'll s-see you later on tonight I suppose." They waved as I walked into the yard. I had to contain the laugh as I heard Sakura chastising Ino as I walked into the house. Those two…what would I do without them? I sighed as I put down my book-bag which evidently felt like a ton of bricks. There waiting was the greatest enemy of yours truly…Hanabi…

"Daddy said you had to watch me tonight." She gave a cocky tone and grin.

"I have plans tonight, I can't…" I started out reasonable. When mother was alive I remember her always being so patient and understanding with my father and sister. I try to walk in her footsteps but believe me it is quite harder then it looks.

"_You_ have plans?" she sounded skeptical, it was almost amusing…oh no! Now I'm thinking like Neji-nissan…

"Yes. I-I'm sorry Hanabi…you'll have to find another babysitter…" I didn't want to talk about it any further…as long as Neji vouches for me it's set in stone. I look over to him with pleading eyes and he caught the hint…like always.

"Hn, Uncle. I'm taking Hinata out tonight." I try to suppress a giggle, there it was! And now I have no worries whatsoever.

"Where are you taking her?" I was shocked. Was he actually concerned for his eldest?

"She'll be with me." Ouch…

"How long will you be?" Stop _playing_ father you bastard…even the Koi behind you can tell you're far from interested…

"Late." Oh boy, I can see how this was starting to go…I don't want to see a glaring match, so I started up to my room.

I overlooked the study notes given to us that weekend for the upcoming test. I knew what we were going over, simple algebra and basic Literature. I looked over at my bed longingly, for some reason I felt fevered…oh well. If you're tired you're tired! And that pillow's never looked so good.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Uhg…ouch. I couldn't lift, move…even _look_ anywhere without having pains shoot all up and down my body. Damn you sensei. Damn muscles for not cooperating and DAMN SASUKE! Last I checked he was pissed at Lee...not me. Ooh wait until I—

"Naruto-kun!" I jumped. DAMN YOU TOO LEE!

"What?!" yes I was slightly angry. I was sore and cranky.

"Sasuke told me to give you this." He hands me a piece of paper. I roll my eyes…this is payback isn't it? Payback for all the times I've done something wrong to him. I take the paper and read

"_Hey Naruto._

_This is just a word of warning. You look, touch or even say the slightest thing wrong to my cousin…I'm shoving a twenty pound bowling ball up your ass. _

_Love Neji"_

I stare at it…

"Naruto-kun?"

I kept staring…

"Um…hello?"

Still staring…

"What does it say Naruto?"

I was snapped out of my trance as I heard a much, _**much**_ more creepier tone. I was startled out of my trance to find Orochimaru hovering above me. Shit…I couldn't move now. I hated how he unknowingly struck fear into my heart…with just his voice. Don't even get me _started_ on those eyes of his. Someone help…because I've lost my voice trying to find reason why _he'd_ be here of all places.

"Excuse me. Can I help you Orochimaru?" Ah! Sensei! You're my hero…

"Jiraiya called from the Bejing press conference and stated that he could not pick his grandson up and asked if I would do him the favor." I cringed. Ew. I had to ride in the same car as this creep? Kakashi smiled.

"That's quite okay, tell Jiraiya that his _nephew_ has his grandson. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides Sasuke has to tutor him for the quiz coming up. Thank you for coming all this way though, I really should have said something to Jiraiya-sama." Oh Lord thank you! Thank you sensei! Er…wait….WHAT? TUTORING?! I see Orochimaru shrug.

"Whatever works. Just trying to do a friend a favor." Holy shit…he almost sounded convincing!

"I know and I thank you again. Sorry." Sensei…either you're a splendid actor…or you to are genuine.

I watch the snake 'glide' away…because we all know he sure as hell don't _walk_. Creepy. I turn to Kakashi.

"Wha-" he gave me a sharp look.

"How long has he been around your house this time?" Eh? What did it matter?

"He was there when I woke up this morning and— " a look crossed Kakashi's eyes…I hadn't seen in…well never.

"…I see. Naruto you usually have really good senses and judgment…all I'm going to say is _follow_ it." Ah so I wasn't the only one who got such a bad vibe from him either?! Hallelujah!

"Um…please tell me that Sasuke doesn't have to…seriously tutor me…" he laughed.

"Well unless you want him to, which I highly doubt. C'mon help me get the rest of the equipment into the van and I'll drive you back to my house. Your not going home alone…not with _him_ around. I was appointed your second guardian after all." Ah yes…good old Kakashi who was in fact my cousin.

I hadn't found out until much later, like when I was seven. Gramps had a little brother that I didn't know existed, his name was Sakumo. Sakumo of course was Kakashi's father, however apparently after committing suicide, my father, Minato took Kakashi under his wing. So in some odd, weird way, Kakashi was almost like a brother, however he guided me more like a father. I couldn't imagine the pain that he's gone through…from what I heard, he's the one who found his father in a pool of blood. Him and Sasuke really did share that similarity.

The ride home was soothing and of course like any other time I fell asleep in the car. Although unlike Granny Tsunade who smacks my forehead to get me up, Kakashi does this _evil_ thing of honking the horn and startling me awake. Yes every time. And every time I LET it scare me to. Sheesh when am I going to learn? I hear both of them chuckle as they get out. Oh well time to move I guess.

"Hurry up and take a shower dobe…then you can rest up. I'll wake you at a quarter to ten." What the hell? Your nice to me again? You flipping woman make up your mind.

"…Thanks teme."

I walk into Kakashi's house and of course you smell a mixture of Pinsole and apples. I had to laugh…Kakashi had a sever case of OCD…and his girlfriend Anko…well she was the complete opposite. I suddenly felt bad for Sasuke, he had to deal with these two clashing heads…a lot. But then I realized…Anko is a lot like me. I honestly don't care what the house looks like…as long as there isn't cockroaches and mold on the floor…its livable.

"Hey guys and-Oh! Hey Naruto." She gave her normal smirk. I shivered…it resembled Orochimaru's to me.

"H-hi Anko."

"Leave him alone Anko."

"Aww Kakashi, he's so easy to mess with though."

"Hn, that he is. He leaves himself open all the time." Shut UP Sasuke.

"That he may, but when you meet him head to head, he out powers you my boy." Hahahahahaha!! Sasuke you're a lovely shade of red now, is that embarrassment or anger?

"Hn, whatever." I smirk.

I sigh as I make my way up the steps, yes my family consisted of freaks and geeks.

* * *

A/N: Yup…that's chapter 10! (throws confetti) We made it to the double digits now! Lol. Oh, I do believe it was _inoxshikamaru luver _who asked if Ino and Sasuke were 'together'? Haha, no dear. I'm a firm believer of SasuxSaku…and with Ino and Sakura being close…I don't know I always saw a potential brother/sister relationship there. I don't know…I think it was inspired after seeing how he let her hug him lol. He tolerates her. (Smiles) I decided to do something fun!

**Preview of next chapter: **

"Uh N-naruto-kun? I think Neji-nissan will be angry if w-we…"

"Screw him, come on Hinata! It'll be fun…just try it once."

Lol. Until next time.


End file.
